Talk:CSO-class supercarrier
This article was proposed to be merged with another Covenant Ship Classification :According to Rot at 23:15 6.12.06: :One page 236 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, you will note "The Unggoy Kwassass knew his pace aboard the Covenant supercarrier Sublime Transcendence." Above this, in the chapter data log, it says "ABOARD FLEET CARRIER SUBLIME TRANSCENDENCE, IN ORBIT ABOVE JOYOUS EXULTATION, SYSTEM SALIA". Thus, it can be concluded that not only is the supercarrier a Covenant warship, but it is also called the fleet carrier. ::The Covenant Flagship may very well not be a Covenant ship classification, but rather an ambiguous term refering to a ship that commands a fleet.--Rotaretilbo 03:24, 12 December 2006 (UTC) *Also, I would like to question the length of the Supercarrier. Do we know if a Supercarrier is longer than an Assault Carrier (which is where I presume they get "longer than 5346 meters" as the length)? The Supercarrier may very well be shorter than the Assault Carrier.--Rotaretilbo 03:24, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Super carrier It's possible that the ships with five bulbous sections that was 2 kilometers stem to stern was a super carrier. I'm not sure to whether write the article or not. I thought super carriers were the largest in the covenant fleet. It is still unconfirmed... But it isn't confirmed, which is what matters.--'Rot' 22:40, 12 December 2006 (UTC) As per Rot. Unconfirmed. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant ['RelentlessRecusant'' '''] 17:13, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Already seen Even though it is highly unlikely, I think it is possible we may have already seen the super carrier in halo 2. If you look carefully in the first cutscene of halo 2 a ship will pass under another ship. This ship appears to be much larger than the others. I'm not sure though.-- halo3 :what? hmm...you mean the Assault Carrier passing underneath another ship? I'll see it again. Very possible, as High Charity was mentioned to be defendedby supercarriers. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 02:18, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Not the assault carrier I know it's hard to believe but look extremely carfully at the fleet surrounding high charity. If you look carefully enough you will notice a larger ship passing underneath a way smaller ship. This is very hard to believe but I think thats the super carrier. If you don't notice it and don't believe me thats fine ,but, if possible try and record the whole cutscene and please study it.--halo 3 Better Pic I think i've found an image that's better than the old one, but i didn't have the time to make it better fitting the area. --Shch 'Nodotee 00:15, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Name Change.. From Supercarrier to Fleet Carrier, who is with me? --Gzalzi 22:57, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Supercarrier is the ship's classification, Fleet Carrier is its designation. Example: Master Sergeant might be a person's rank while Platoon Sergeant is his designation. Master Sergeant says that the person is of the pay roll E-8 and that he has command over any under that, and Platoon Sergeant means that he is the highest ranking Sergeant in his platoon and thus has special duties. The ship is a Supercarrier, and it also preforms the duties of a Fleet Carrier for the fleet. Think of Fleet Carrier as a disambiguous term like Flagship. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:37, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Flagship can go to any ship but it may be different for covenant though I doght it.Fleet carrier and super carrier is practically the same.Halo3 04:29, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I think the title "super carrier" is fine just the way it is.After all "super carrier" is it's more common name.It may be possible that fleet carrier can refer to any covenant carrier leading a fleet but like I said "super carrier" should be the title as it is the ships more common name.Even the books Halo First Strike and Halo Ghost Of Onyx use the name "super carrier" more than "fleet carrier"Halo3 20:31, 7 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 One question, what if assault carriers and super carriers are the same thing.I mean,we only see humans call a specific ship assault carrier.What if thats the human name and perspective of the ship.It could be possible that in the covenant perspective they call there own assault carriers super carriers.Halo3 03:36, 27 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3